


My Heart Is Shattered Glass

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Will Dean every get Sam out of the Cage?Will Dean be able to Stop him Self from Hurting the one thing he loves the most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first storie so please bear with me , i will try to update once a week, but would love any ideas or reviews you wish to send as it helps me grow and be better next time, thanks

  
Author's notes: Dean is trying to find out a way to get sam out of the cage with a wicked surprise heading his way!  


* * *

Dean was sure he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to kill the young man that just collapsed in his arms. He knew the young man was dangerous, because he just saw him throw six demons across the room with using only his mind. He knew if he had been any other hunter he would have killed this thing without any qualms. He picked him up and carried him to the back of the impala like he has done every other time Sam was in trouble. The young man he held in his arms was none other the Sam Winchester, his little brother, who he had not seen for well over a year.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time he saw Sam he had fallen in to the pits of hell with Lucifer still attached to his mind. Dean didn’t keep his promise to Sam. He forgot all about Lisa and her son, he didn’t want to bring this kind of horror home to them. So instead he kept looking for a way in to the cage to get Sam back. He managed to get a lead which led him to a warehouse. But when he got to the place it was swarming with demons.  
He managed to get through a side entrance only to find himself having to fight of several demons at once. But that really was no effort for Dean considering his hand to hand combat skills and his Special blade. When he finally got to the middle of the warehouse there was a darkened room.  
His gut was telling him not to go but then he saw a bright light heard a scream of and innocent human and he couldn’t just stand bye. Dean burst through the door ready to for anything, but no expecting what he saw , 6 demons running towards a young man, but because the light had go again he could not be sure what the young man looked like. But just as they reached him he just looked at them and they flew backward in to the wall. That’s when he knew that this was no ordinary man, he knew it was a thing he would have to treat like a hunt.  
Dean decided to come from behind so he wouldn’t get noticed, and that when the thing turned around and looked in the Deans eyes and said “ Help” in a soft tone no louder than a whisper, and he collapsed in to Deans arms.  
Dean decided to head strait to the place he had called home for the last 6 months his base of operations. He gently helped Sam out of the back seat of the Impala. Dean was trying to get Sam to the couch when he started to convulse. Dean laid him down as fast as he could trying to sooth his brothers screams and wild trashing. As soon as Sam stopped moving Dean picked him up and moved him to the bed, Dean was so happy to have his brother home, but at the same time he had a thousand questions and a lot more worries, and a lot a test to run starting with holy water and a face washer.  
It took 30 minutes of test and another 30 minutes to talk to Bobby about what happened, which at the didn’t help because Bobby didn’t have all the answers and the test shower Sam to be completely normal.  
As Dean through his phone against the couch, as decided to have a shower before Sam woke up. Dean loved the spacious shower and was looking forward to a nice hot shower.  
As he undressed he started to have flashbacks of when he found Sam, when he whispered for ‘help’ it was at that moment his heart felt like a thousand tiny pieces of shattered glass, that had just smashed to the ground, he felt such a pull towards the need to protect his little brother as he always has, It was at that moment as he entered the shower that he was never going to let anyone touch his brother ever again, except for him. As Dean lathered the soap in his hands he started to relies what he was thinking about doing with his brother, what he believed he meant , when he decided that no one would touch his brother but him.  



	2. Maybe I can Hide

  
Author's notes: Well lets see what dean is thinking about?  


* * *

He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about touching his brother, any more than a hug or a kiss on the check. But nothing could have prepared himself for what he was planning on doing with his hard shaft as he thought about Sam holding him close, his hands wondered his body trying to feel joined to Sam, he grabbed his throbbing heat and started to allow himself the pleasure of release as he was under the shower, it didn’t take long for him to lose his legs as he exploded on the shower wall, “Fuck Sammy” he whispered as he hit the shower floor.

As he re-entered the bedroom he couldn’t help but notice the moonlight that lay across Sam’s Body, His perfect sculpted torso that glisten from a light sweat that had formed over his abs. He headed over to his bed when Sam started to scream and trash about violently.

Dean rushed to his side, trying to wrap himself around Sam like he did when they were kids.

Sam turned in to Dean as he calmed, still sleeping, as he wrapped his arm around Dean

“Dean don’t leave me” he whispered. Dean would never leave Sam, never again would he let someone touch him. Sam was his, whether or not Sam loved him in that way, in the way more than a brother should love his little Sammy.

...ooo000ooo...

In the morning Dean woke to Sam still snuggled in to his chest, almost purring. Dean attempted to release himself from Sam. He wanted to get some breakfast for Sam. 

Dean got dressed still looked at his brother wondering what would come of today. Would Sam be able to explain his new powers? Dean Left Sam a note just in case he woke while he was gone and made sure his phone was where he could reach it. 

When Dean got back with the freshly baked bagels and some coffee, he never expected to see Sam the way he was, sitting in the far corner with his knee to his chest rocking back and forth weeping. Dean dropped everything and began to run to Sam, wrapping his arms around him trying to calm him 

“it ok Sammy, Its ok im here now”

Sam tried to push Dean away , he was so weak, he eventually gave up.

“I know you not my brother, just get it over with” Sam said almost in a whisper

“get what over with” dean looked shocked at Sam, who was still weeping.

Sam didn’t answer, he just sat there.

“Sam your home with me now, your not in the cage anymore your safe” Dean tried to express the hope that Sam would relies he was safe but Sam couldn’t handle another torture from his brother in the cage.

You see while Sam was in Cage, Lucifer and Raphael where having some Fun with Sam buy making it seem like he had gotten out and the cage and was safe ,then slowly they would bring him back to reality that he was still in the cage be prodded and poke by the Lucifer and rapheal. This finally dawned on Dean and he started to cuss un his breath.

“This is real Sam, Im Real” Dean was trying to keep a calm voice but his hatred for Lucifer was starting to show.


	3. Is this my Dean

  
Author's notes: I have dedicated this next chapter to FireVixen  


* * *

“Sam why don’t you have a shower” Dean said as he helped Sam up from the floor. Dean guided Sam to the shower and began to help undress his brother. Sam stiffened under his touch. Dean moved away “sorry Sam, I was just trying to help, I’ll just be the other room call me if you need me” With that Dean about faced and headed into the other room to put away breakfast.

Once Sam was alone he burst into tears trying to hide the whimpering. Sam finished undressing and turned on the shower. As he began to recall how he got out of the cage, he came up empty. All he could remember was wakening up in a warehouse with a bright light around him, he remembered fighting that demons. But how, they didn’t touch him, but he remembered putting his hand up and them flying across the room. Dean was there, he knew Dean. His dean. He wasn’t sure if he should trust the Dean that was in the other room, but this Dean was different from all the other Deans in the cage, it was something about his eyes, a different shade of green, he felt like he could see Deans soul. He began to whimper again, almost screaming, wanting this to be real. He fell to the shower floor just like in the other room. Dean heard Sam and dropped the breakfast again and came busting through the door. Reaching for Sam and turning of the shower at the same time. Dean wrapped him up in a towel. Sam grabbed Dean and wouldn’t let go, he started screaming “Dean Dean Don’t Leave Dean” All Dean could do was lift his brother up and help him to the Bed, Both Brothers where soaking wet, Dean didn’t care about himself at that point , all he wanted was to get Sam dry and comfortable. He began to dry Sam off and that when he notice the bruises on Sam’s body, old ones and new ones and even some scares he had never seen before. Knowing they must have been done in the cage. Dean started to cry, something he has never done before, how could he have felt the way he did for Sam, he felt so disgusted in his self being. His dick started to twitch. How the hell could he be felling this way for his brother, he is supposed to protect his brother, not feel him up. Sam noticed his brother reaction to patting him dry, Sam has always loved Dean, actually more the loved him, had understood Dean, Everything about Dean. That’s why he went into the cage, But it didn’t stop the feeling he had for his brother, from when he was 16 he started getting jealous when Dean came home smelling of alcohol and sex. Sam wanted Dean to be his. How could he tell his brother he needed him to make love to him? Dean started to lift himself of the bed to move to the other side of the room, to hide the fact of his erection. Sam grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed. They looked at each other in the eyes. Sam was sure it was his Dean, the one he loved , the one he needed.


End file.
